Ensnare
} | info = *Khora thrashes her whip at an enemy target within 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 meters, binding it in living metal for 10 / 12 / 13 / 15 seconds. While ensnared, the target is completely disabled, as the living metal propagates and pulls in all nearby enemies within a 6 / 7 / 8 / 10 meters radius after a 0.5 second delay. **Cast range and spread radius are affected by Ability Range. **Ensnare duration is affected by Ability Duration, while spread delay is inversely affected (e.g. more duration lowers delay). **Casting speed is affected by and . **Ensnare pulls enemies from behind obstacles and does not require line of sight. **Propagation always occur after the delay, regardless of any enemies actually being in range. *Enemies pulled by the initial target are disabled for 75% of total duration, while extending the propagation effect to pull in and disable all unaffected enemies around them; enemies pulled by branch targets are disabled for 75% of the previously reduced duration, but do not propagate. **Reduced duration percentage is not affected by mods. **Subsequently ensnared enemies cannot be affected by the same instance of Ensnare again once freed, including the propagation effect from both the initial and branch targets. *'Ability Synergy': Ensnared enemies receive 200% damage from and Venari. Additionally, ensnared enemies hit by Whipclaw will propagate again to pull in new enemies. **Whipclaw propagation refresh is considered as a new instance of Ensnare, therefore it will affect enemies freed from a previous cast. *Cannot be recast on affected targets. *Casting Ensnare is a full-body animation that stops grounded movement and other actions. *The ensnared target is visually trapped within a cluster of spinning, living metal coils, while both the original target and branch targets glow faintly in Khora's chosen energy color. *When Ensnare propagates, living chains briefly lash out from the source enemy to pull in new targets before disappearing. *The living metal coils on the target are affected by Khora's chosen Appearance colors. |augment = |tips = *Take advantage of Ensnare's long cast range to trap a group of enemies before you, Venari, your other Companion, or your teammates can reach them. Doing so ensures Ensnare has time to propagate after its delay. *Cast on key targets such as Bombards to quickly disable them, while pulling any nearby enemies toward it. *Ensnared enemies stand upright and will not move while debuffed, making this ability great for performing consistent headshots. *Enemies around the initial target will have reduced durations on ther debuff, lasting for a shorter time the farther out they are. *Cast Ensnare and follow up with to deal double damage and apply Status Effects to multiple enemies at once, while earning multiple hits toward the melee combo counter. *Ensnared enemies that survive Whipclaw's explosion have their propagation effects refreshed. This causes them to propagate after the delay to pull in new enemies around them. *Cast Ensnare on enemies near Venari or command her to attack a marked ensnared target for double damage. *Cast Ensnare on enemies trapped by to spread its effects to nearby enemies, allowing Whipclaw and Venari to deal double damage to ensnared enemies. **When Strangledome ends, ensnared enemies will be pulled to the original target if the debuff is still active. Use this opportunity to attack them with weapons, , and Whipclaw. |max = |bugs = }} See Also * es:Entrampar Category:Khora